Böses Opfer
by Ginny M. Weasley
Summary: Früher dachte ich, du wärst blöd. Ständig haben Black und die anderen mich mit dir aufgezogen. Aber jetzt...“, der Anflug eines Lächelns funkelte in ihrem Gesicht ...weiß ich, dass du gar nicht mal so übel bist. Besser als alle anderen.“
1. Professor Lang

** Böses Opfer**

* * *

Inhalt: 

Sirius und die anderen Rumtreiber haben ihr fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts. In dieser FF geht es nicht nur um sie sondern auch um Reny Smith. Sie hat einen schlechten selbstgefälligen Charakter und wird von den Rumtreibern schikaniert.

Disclamer: es kommen Figuren in meiner Geschichte vor, welche das Geistige Eigentum von...bla ...

bla... die anderen... Figuren gehören mir...bla...bla...bla...und bla..

Beta : LaLeLU leistet hervorragende Arbeit (großes Lob von mir)

* * *

zu den Personen 

Reny Smith  
Alter: 16  
Beruf: Schülerin  
Eltern: Roger und Martha Smith  
Hobbys: Lernen, Klugscheißern, die Rumtreiber hassen, mies gelaunt sein  
Haus: Gryffindor

Reny ist, wie man schon aus ihren Hobbys schließen kann, ein sehr in sich gekehrtes Wesen, welches nur aufs Lernen bedacht und nicht auf gute Freundschaften aus ist. Martha und Anna bemühen sich zwar sehr um sie aber...(nächstes Kapitel).  
Ihre Mutter hat sie und ihren Vater aus unerklärlichen Gründen verlassen als Reny gerade mal fünf war. Reny liebt ihren Vater Roger Smith, über alles. Sie hält viel von seinen Beruf, den er bei Mr. Malfoy Senior, einem berüchtigten schwarzen Magier, ausübt. Ihre Stiefmutter heißt Edna.  
Reny hasst Sirius Black von allen Schülern am meisten, aber auch an seinen Freunden lässt sie kein gutes Haar. Reny's einzige Freunde (die sich aber bald von ihr abwenden) sind jedoch ganz fest davon überzeugt, dass sie für Remus mehr empfindet als nur Hass.

Professor Lang  
Alter: 55  
Kinder: keine (kümmert sich aber liebevoll um ihren Neffen Karl Heinz Lang)  
Mann: Dave Lang (verstorben)

Hobbys: Unterrichten ,ihr Neffe, Essen, anderen das Leben schwer machen, Kochen, Putzen, Lesen

Sie ist, auf den ersten Blick betrachtet, nichts weiter als eine warmherzige, verwitwete, ältere Frau. Aber wer einen Blick hinter ihre Fassade wagt, entdeckt schnell den krankhaften Charakter, der sich hinter der plumpen Gestalt verbirgt. Früher, als ihr Mann noch gelebt hatte, war sie nicht so gewesen. Da hatte man sie nur als lebenslustige, schlanke Frau gekannt, die sich kein Hobby daraus machte, einen pickeligen, egoistischen, verwaisten Neffen, zu bemuttern und zu umsorgen.  
Professor Lang hasst ihre Schüler, und ihre Schüler hassen sie. Sie hält allerdings viel von Reny, ihrer einzigen Lieblingsschülerin, von der sie jedoch ebenfalls heimlich gehasst wird.

Lily Evans  
Alter: 16  
Beruf: besucht das fünfte Schuljahr in Hogwarts  
Eltern: Tony und Claire Evans  
Geschwister: eine ältere Schwester namens Petunia  
Hobbys: Lesen Zaubern, Lernen

Lily Evans stammt aus einer Muggelfamilie und ist ein sehr beliebtes und anständiges Mädchen. Sie kommt mit allen gut aus, auch mit jenen die sie nicht so gerne hat. James Potter kann sie allerdings überhaupt nicht abhaben. Dies wurde ihr sehr schnell klar, und so versucht sie alles, um dem Jungen, der unübersehbar in sie verliebt ist, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dies gelingt ihr meist gut.  
Lilys beste Freundin ist Berta.

* * *

Professor Lang.

„Mist! Womit habe ich das nur verdient! Mama, warum denn nur ich?", fragte Reny verzweifelt flüsternd ihre Stiefmutter Edna, die zusammen mit ihrer älteren Schwester Tina vor dem Abteilfenster stand.

Reny beobachtete dabei ihr grausiges Schicksaal, welches sich mit schleppendem Gang direkt auf sie zu bewegte. Drei Koffer tragend und Schokolade essend; ihr Unglück war ihre Lehrerin, verwitwet und ein wenig wirr im Kopf.  
„Weil der Zug schon voll ist", sagte Edna lächelnd, ohne das reinste Mitgefühl für ihre jüngste Tochter zu zeigen.  
„Oder weil du gestern nicht die Küche gewischt hast", fügte Tina spöttisch grinsend hinzu.  
„Ach Tina halt mal dein Maul! Oder willst du, dass ich dich in eine Ratte verwandle oder lieber in…"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr Unglück war nun ganz nah bei ihr. Sie nahm unfreiwillig den schokoladehaltigen Atem in sich auf, der von der Frau ausging. Reny saß allein in einem Abteil, dass nur mit vier Plätzen ausgestattet war.  
Professor Lang oder, wie ihre Freundin Martha sie immer liebevoll nannte, Wabbelpinguin wandte sich nun nach Reny um und fragte mit ihrer süßlichen, immer übertrieben freundlichen Stimme:  
„Ist hier denn noch ein Platz frei?"  
Tina, die immer noch durch das Fenster hinein blickte, rief sofort:  
„Natürlich Wabbel… äh Professor Lang! Hier ist noch ein Platz frei!"  
„Danke", sagte Wabbelpinguin und ehe Reny sich wehren konnte, stellte sie ihre Koffer mitten in den Gang und ließ ihren massigen Körper mit einem lauten „Knirsch" auf dem Sitz gegenüber von Reny fallen.  
„Der Zug fährt in einer Minute ab", ertönte die Stimme des Zugführers aus den Lautsprechern.  
Daraufhin überließen Tina und Edna Reny ihrem grausigen Schicksal.  
Warum musste ausgerechnet ihr das passieren?

Wieso musste sie sich ausgerechnet mit Wabbelpinguin ein Abteil teilen? Konnte man denn nirgendwo vor ihr sicher sein?

Das fragte Reny sich immer wieder und so vergingen die Minuten.

Irgendwann fragte ihr Gegenüber, ob sie nicht eine Schokolade haben wolle, die mochte sie doch so gern. Da konnte sie nicht nein sagen.

Während sie genüsslich ihre Schokolade zwischen ihren Zähnen kaute, begann der Wabbelpinguin zu erzählen.„Du bist ja so begabt und klug! Ein echtes Genie, wie mein Neffe!"Reny stöhnte. Nicht schon wieder ihr Neffe! Wabbelpinguin erwähnte ihn mehr oder weniger immer, wenn sie versuchte, ein normales Gespräch mit ihrer Lieblingsschülerin zu führen.  
„Der hat selbst in den anspruchsvollsten Fächern eine entzückende Note. Weißt du wie er aussieht?"  
Ehe Reny antworten konnte, hatte sie das Foto schon aus ihrer roten, kleinen Londontasche gekramt, die sie immer bei sich trug. Sie hielt es ins Licht, damit Reny das mit Pickeln bedeckte Muttersöhnchengesicht des Neffens mehr als gut sehen konnte. Dabei war ihr nur nach Kotzen zumute.  
„Wie gut er doch aussieht", seufzte Wabbelpinguin leise vor sich hin.  
Als es schon dunkel geworden war und dicke Regentropfen die Sicht aus dem Fenster versperrten, fragte Wabbelpinguin:  
„Du magst meinen Unterricht, oder?"  
„Ja, ja", murmelte Reny vor sich hin und versuchte dabei erst gar nicht überzeugend zu klingen. Sie war nämlich zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einen damit verbundenen Kicheranfall zu ersticken.  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.

Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Reny Wabbelpinguin.

Sie beobachtete ihr farbloses, braunes Haar, ihr rundes, gutmütiges Gesicht (wessen Alter die Besitzerin nicht verraten wollte), ihre mandelnförmigen Augen und die Hand, die, voll mit klebriger Schokolade, immer wieder zum Mund geführt wurde. Sie beobachtete auch die langsamen, dann immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen ihres Kiefers und dachte dabei an eine Kuh.  
Ja, dieses seltsame Etwas vor ihr aß wie eine Kuh und bewegte sich wie ein Pinguin.  
„Sie ist ein biologisches Wunder", würde ihre Freundin Anna sagen. "Professor Lang gleicht mehr einem Tier, als einem Menschen", würde ihre Freundin Martha lachend hinzufügen. Was die beiden jedoch genau sagen würden, wusste Reny nicht, denn sie waren da, wo sie selbst hin wollte: In ein anderes Abteil!

+0+

ein paar Wochen später.  


Reny lag lange wach in ihrem wollig weichen Himmelbett.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde ihr der Schlaf verwehrt. Vielleicht sollte sie noch ein paar knifflige Verwandlungsaufgaben für Wabbelpinguin lösen.

Sie richtete sich auf und ging auf Zehenspitzen in den Gemeinschafsraum der Gryffindors.Es war ein Raum, der mit vielen bequemen Kissen und Polstern ausgestattet war.

Fast alle Lichter waren erloschen, nur in der hintersten Ecke des Turmes ließ ein Kaminfeuer noch kläglich seine heißen Funken sprühen.  
Nachdem sie eine Weile dort gesessen und etliche Hausaufgaben bewältigt hatte, sich dabei von der angenehmen, wohligen Wärme des Kamins inspirieren ließ, wurde sie langsam schläfrig.

Während sie ausgiebig gähnte, blickte sie aus einem kleinen Turmfenster, das sich rechts neben den Kamin befand, in die Vollmondnacht hinaus.  
Im hellen Mondschein konnte sie die Wiesen, die Felder und den verbotenen Wald gut sehen.

Auch die weniger schönen Dinge konnte sie jetzt beobachten.  
Sie sah, wie sie vermutete, die alkoholisierten Leiber von Wabbelpinguin und Professor Damm, dem einstweiligen Zaubertranklehrer. Er vertrat Professor Slughorn, der sich auf Hawaii einen Urlaub mit viel Ananas gönnte.

Professor Damm ließ eine Flasche in seiner rechten Hand baumeln, die, wie Reny deutlich sehen konnte, Feuerwhisky enthielt.

Die beiden Lehrer humpelten von den Ländereien herüber auf das Schloss zu. Reny trat ganz nah ans Fenster und beleuchtete ihren Zauberstab mit

„Lumos". Im nächsten Moment sah sie, wie Professor Damm, mit Wabbelpinguin im Schwitzkasten, noch vor dem Schlosseingang zusammenklappte und sich der restliche Feuerwhisky über die beiden ergoss.  
Gerade als sie sich umdrehen und aufstehen wollte, hörte sie hinter sich eine vertraute, ruhige Stimme.  
„Ja, ja wie du siehst haben die zwei ein Problem."  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

„Es ist doch immer interessant zu sehen, welche Seiten sich bei manchen auftun, die man zu kennen glaubt."  
Als Reny sich umgedreht hatte, sah sie in die blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Er grinste sie durch seinen langen, weißen, wollenen Vollbart hindurch an.

Dumbledore. Wieso war er hier? Was sollte sie sagen?  
„Ähm, aha... Ich glaub, ich geh dann mal besser schlafen", sagte sie und warf noch mal einen Blick durchs Fenster. Ihre Aussicht wurde nun nicht mehr von ihren betrunkenen Lehren getrübt.  
Sie wollte gerade ihren Körper in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal ordern, als Dumbledore sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück hielt.

Er sah sie ernst an, das Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht geflohen.  
„Versprich mir, dass du für dich behältst, was du heute Nacht gesehen hast", flüsterte er ihr zu.  
„Ja aber wieso…" begann sie, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.  
„Versprich mir, dass du das hier für dich behältst", wiederholte er in einem sehr strengen Ton.

+0+

Am nächsten Morgen ließ sich Reny, verschlafen und viel zu spät, zum Frühstück zwischen ihren besten Freundinnen Anna und Martha nieder. Denn Rest der vergangenen Nacht hatte sie nämlich damit verbracht, über das, was sie gesehen hatte, nachzudenken.

_„Versprich mir, dass du das hier für dich behältst."_

Noch immer hatte sie die wankenden Gestalten von Lang und Damm vor Augen und Dumbledore, der nicht wollte, dass sie jemandem davon erzählte.  
„Okay. Tief in unserm Innern haben wir es doch alle gewusst: Mit dem Wabbelpinguin ist irgendwas nicht ganz korrekt", sagte Anna, versucht, ernst zu klingen.

Sie saß zur Rechten von Reny. Diese hatte ihren einzigen Freunden Martha und Anna natürlich erzählt, was vorgefallen war.  
.„Wenn du mich fragst", sagte Martha, so laut lachend, dass sich einige Gryffindors und sogar einige Slytherins vom Nachbartisch, interessiert zu ihr umdrehten,

„Wäre die schon längst reif fürs Irrenhaus gewesen."

„Marta nicht so laut", zischte Anna ihrer Freundin über Renys Kopf hinweg zu.

„Kuck mal Reny", fuhr Martha fort, als hätte sie Annas Bitte überhört.  
„Da sitzt sie."  
Reny blickte nicht zum Lehrertisch, wo der Wabbelpinguin mit schlecht gelaunter Miene neben dem nicht minder gut gelaunt wirkendem Professor Damm saß.  
Sie hatte Marta und Anna gar nicht zugehört, denn sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt,

Zusatzaufgaben für Wabbelpinguin und für andere Lehrer zu machen. Sie tat es, weil sie stets eine gute Note wollte. Für eine gute Note würde sie über Leichen gehen. Na ja, so in etwa.

+0+

.„Warum ist der Wabbelpinguin andauernd nicht da?" fragte jemand hinter Reny, als sie sich, zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors, auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung machte.  
Die Gruppe von Schülern blieb stehen und drehte sich um und erblickte James Potter,  
einen Jungen mit Brille und verwüstetem Haar, den Sucher von Gryffindor, der einer der Jahresbesten und einer der beliebtesten Schüler von Hogwarts war.  
Reny starrte ihn, wie viele andere Schüler auch, gebannt an, obwohl sie sich nicht für James lächerliche Frage interessierte. Ungeduldig musterte dieser die erstarten Schüler, wovon die meisten ihn bewundernd ansahen.  
„Und was ist nun?" fragte er ungeduldig.  
Einige der Schüler lösten sich aus ihrer Versteinerung und lachten, aus einem unerklärlichen Grund, schallend auf. Andere wiederum sahen James immer noch gebannt an.  
„Und Krone, was ist denn nun?", fragte ein kleiner, plumper Junge neben ihm.  
James sah ihn grinsend an.  
„Peter, Wurmschwanz, hast du wieder mal im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst?", tadelte ihn James, versucht, ernst zu klingen  
„Hast du nicht gehört, was sie letzte Stunde gesagt hat?"  
„Ähm... sie hat gesagt, dass sie eine ernste Krankheit hat, die in den ungünstigsten Momenten ausbricht?", nuschelte Peter unsicher.  
Noch mehr Schüler lachten. Peter, der offenkundig zu bereuen schien, was er so eben gesagt hatte, errötete leicht im Gesicht.  
„Ja und weiter", forderte James.  
Peter, der noch röter wurde, zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Das Gelächter der Menge wurde lauter und derweil hatte sich um sie ein Bündel aus Schülern, von denen die meisten aus Gryffindor zu stammen schienen, gebildet, die den Jungen, der sich ununterbrochen mit den dünnen, langen Fingerspitzen durch seine kurzen, schwarzen Haaren fuhr, nun gebannter denn je ansahen.  
„ Ich sage es dir, sie hat eine Hirnkrankheit. Und offenbar weist Snape genau dieselben Symptome auf."

Severus Snape war ein unbeliebter, fetthaariger Slytherinjunge, den niemand richtig zu mögen schien. Seit der ersten Klasse war er auf Kriegsfuss mit James und seinen Freunden.  
Fast alle Gryffindors lachten, mit Ausnahme von Reny und Lily Evans, die abseits standen und die das gar nicht lustig fanden.

„Er meint er ist cool, nur weil er mal ein paar Leute verhext, Quidditch spielt, schmutzige Witze reist und so nebenbei um die hundert Schulregeln bricht", murmelte ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen Lily zu.  
Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, ja wie Recht du hast Berta."  
„Ich habe immer Recht", erwiderte Berta grinsend.  
Sie machten sich nun, zusammen mit den anderen, weiter auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht, den Wabbelpinguin unterrichtete.

Während sie die Treppe hochstiegen, diskutierten Anna und Wurmschwanz angeregt über die Frage, ob der Wabbelpinguin nun wirklich eine ernst zu nehmende Krankheit hatte und kamen schließlich zu den Schluss, dass sie entweder ein Werwolf war oder nur nach Aufmerksamkeit suchte. Reny hätte zu gerne dem Treiben Einhalt geboten, aber als sie die Treppe empor stieg quellten sie ganz andere Sorgen. Hatte sie die Knobelaufgaben auch richtig gelöst? Die Frage _„Wie verwandelt man einen toten Frosch in einen mit Schokolade überzogenen und gefühlten Truthahn?",_ hatte sie mit Sicherheit richtig gelöst.

Ihre Schritte wurden immer langsamer und als die anderen schon oben waren, hatte sie noch nicht mal die Hälfte der Treppe geschafft.  
„Komm schneller", rief Anna, die oben am Fuß der Treppe stand, ihr zu.  
„Ach halt´s Maul!", schrie Reny entnervt zurück.  
„Hey Leute wir haben Weinachten, das Fest der Liebe", warf ein großer, dunkelhaariger Junge, der auf der selben Treppenstufe stand wie sie, spöttisch und grinsend ein.  
Es war Sirius Black.

Reny hasste ihn, seit sie ihn das erste Mal vor knapp fünf Jahren gesehen hatte.  
Sie hob die Stimme ein wenig und antwortete „Ach wie toll Black, Weihnachten ist erst in 21 Tagen, das ist dir ja klar oder?"  
Als sie endete, stand sie endlich vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers für Verwandlung.

Ohne auf die Reaktion Blacks zu achten, der sie nun anstarrte (offenbar unwissend, was er dazu sagen sollte), betrat sie als erste den Raum.  
Es war ein sehr kahler Raum, in dem nur ein Poster von einem berühmten, blonden Zauberer mittleren Alters und mit Dauergrinsen hing. Die Stühle, klein, schmutzig und grau, lehnten sich an ebenfalls alte, graue und schmutzige, kleine Tische, die unten drunter über und über mit Kaugummis aus dem Honigtopf, dem Süßwarenladen aus dem Dorf Hogsmeade, dekoriert waren.

Während sie durch den Raum schritt, gingen ihr viele Frage durch den Kopf.  
Wieso musste ausgerechnet Wabbelpinguin das Fach, das sie so sehr liebte, unterrichten?  
Wieso musste Professor Damm auf einmal Zaubertränke unterrichten?  
Wieso konnte die Frau mit deutschstämmiger Abstammung nicht in ihr Heimatland gehen, und dort die Sauerkrautfresser lehren?

Der Wabbelpinguin setzte sich zehn Minuten, nachdem sich alle hingesetzt hatten,  
an ihr Pult. Sie war immer noch schlecht gelaunt wie zuvor in der großen Halle aber die Spuren von letzter Nacht waren kaum noch zu erkennen, abgesehen von den leicht geröteten Augen.  
„Kuck dir mal an was die an hat", murmelte Berta Spinnet kichernd Lily zu.

Beide saßen in der zweiten Reihe direkt hinter Reny, Anna und Martha.  
Lily erblickte ihre Lehrerin, und musste ebenfalls kichern. Heute trug Wabbelpinguin eine rosa Strickjacke die sich über einem roten und viel zu engen Rock bauschte.

Die Kleidung schmiegte sich so dicht an den Körper an, sodass man die Umrisse jeder einzelnen Fettrolle, die sich darunter verbarg, sehen konnte. Auch Farblich gesehen war Wabbelpinguins Mode heute, wie schon so oft an anderen Tagen, eine Katastrophe.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt und ihre Lehrerin begrüßt hatten, befahl Professor Lang barsch:„Zauberstäbe raus! Christian Lyren, du auch."

Ein pummeliger Junge mit Puddingschüsselfrisur aus Slytherin, der neben einem anderen Slytherinjungen mit Hakennase und sehr blasser Haut saß, zuckte zusammen.

„Ja, aber ich habe gerade nicht aufgepasst", nuschelte er und lief so rot an, wie eine Tomate. Alle lachten.

Wabbelpinguin hob die Augenbrauen und ihr Mund formte sich zu einem gehässigen Lächeln, das nicht zu ihrem runden, gutmütigen Gesicht zu passen schien.

„Lyren! Wie wäre es, wenn du mal nach vorne kommst?" fragte sie freundlich, jedoch weiter gehässig lächelnd.

„Was? Wieso denn?" fragte Lyren ängstlich zurück.

„Komm einfach nach vorne Lyren", befahl der Wabbelpinguin ungeduldig.  
„Aber ich hab doch nichts gemacht", wehrte er sich verzweifelt.  
„Komm nach vorne Lyren! Wie oft soll ich dich das noch bitten?"  
Endlich stand er auf und ging zögernd, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, auf Wabbelpinguin zu.  
Jeder Schritt wurde von seinen Mitschülern beobachtet. Beim Pult hielt er inne.  
„Stell dich da vorne hin und zeige mir bitte, ob du den Verschwindzauber beherrscht", befahl seine Lehrerin forsch.  
Er stellte sich direkt vor die Tafel.  
Wabbelpinguin lächelte ihm weiter, aber nun kalt, zu.  
Sie ging nach hinten und setzte sich auf Lyren's freien Platz, neben den hakennasigen Jungen und beobachtete ihn scharf.  
Wie untalentiert er doch ist, dachte Reny belustigt und besah sich die zitternde Hand Lyren's, die einen mehrmals geflickten, alten, braunen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Auf dem Pult saß eine graue Ratte.„Ich möchte, dass von dieser Ratte kein Stück mehr zu sehen ist, wenn du mit ihr fertig bist!", zischte Wabbelpinguin.  
„Ja gut. Ähm... Wasiala", murmelte er und fuchtelte ein wenig mit den Zauberstaub über der Ratte.

Die Ratte quiekte, aber nichts geschah.„Ich weiß nicht, wie es geht."  
„Ach komm schon, stell dich nicht so an! Das haben wir doch letzte Stunde wiederholt." tadelte ihn seine Lehrerin.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie das geht", sagte er abermals.  
Die vier Jungen aus der vorletzten Reihe lachten so laut, dass sie die Ratte verschreckten, welche blitzartig unters Pult sauste.  
„Lyren, du Depp, du kannst es nicht. Sieh es ein", rief Peter, einer von ihnen, lachend.  
Lyren, leicht rosa im Gesicht, sah den Jungen mit den wässrigen Augen und der spitzen Nase finster an und spielte bedrohlich mit seiner Faust. Er traute sich aber nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen.  
Wabbelpinguin, die offenbar Peters Kommentar überhört hatte, erhob sich nun von Lyren's Platz und befahl dem blonden Jungen, dessen Gesicht nun nicht mehr rot, sondern käseweiß war, sich zu setzen.  
„Nun Lyren, das war ja gar nichts. Du hast wohl nicht gelernt, wie?", fragte sie nüchtern, nachdem sie sich am Pult vor der Tafel niedergelassen hatte.  
„Ja schon, aber ich wusste nicht, dass wir es ausgerechnet heute können müssen", antwortete Lyren mit sanfter Stimme.  
Er schien offenbar froh darüber zu sein, dass er nun nicht mehr vor der Klasse zu stehen hatte.  
Wabbelpinguin hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Das hab ich doch letzte Woche gesagt. Alle haben diesen einfachen Zauber gelernt, nur du mal wieder nicht", tadelte sie ihn streng.  
Lily und Bertha sahen die Lehrerin finster an. Sie wussten, dass kein einziger von ihnen gelernt hatte, weil Wabbelpinguin es ihnen nicht aufgegeben hatten.  
Beide kochten innerlich vor Wut, die sie auch nach außen hin nicht zu verbergen versuchten.  
„So, das war jetzt ein Annehmbar", sagte Wabbelpinguin glücklich und gelassen, zu dem bis eben noch käseweißem Jungen.  
Peter hob die Hand.  
"Ich möchte trotz dieser kläglichen Vorstellung gerne mit dem Unterricht...", sie stockte und sah nun, wie der plumpe Junge sie mit erhobener Hand begierig anstarrte.  
„Pettigrew, ja was ist denn?"  
„Letzte Stunde haben Sie mich abgeprüft und ich konnte den Verschwindzauber genauso wenig wie Lyren und Sie haben mir dafür ein Troll aufgeschrieben."  
Er stockte und musterte seine Lehrerin, ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartend.  
Reny konnte genau sehen, wie die Wangen ihrer Lehrerin eine rosa Farbe annahmen. Sie konnte sehen, wie der Wabbelpinguin die Gesichtsmuskeln anspannte, ihren Mund öffnete….  
„Lyren ist doch so ein lieber Junge, wie kannst du es wagen meine Fähigkeiten als Lehrer und Lyren's Fähigkeiten als Zauberer in Frage zu stehlen?", schrie sie empört.  
„Ähm, ich wollte nur sagen…" stotterte Peter, doch sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Nachsitzen."  
Darauf hin entspannten sich ihre Gesichtzüge wieder und das Rosa darauf machte Platz für einen rötlichen, gesund aussehenden Ton.  
Einige meldeten sich.  
Wabbelpinguin sagte: „Wenn es wegen Pettigrew ist, möchte ich euch bitten, die Hand runter zu nehmen."  
Ihre Schüler gehorchten ihr aufs Wort.

* * *

so das war das erste Kapitel ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  



	2. In Hogsmeade

** Böses Opfer**

**_

* * *

_**

In Hogsmeade

Martha und Anna saßen, zusammen mit Reny, alleine in der Bibliothek und erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben für den übernächsten Tag.  
Konzentriert saßen sie an dem Tisch. Vor ihnen lagen etliche Bücher und Pergamentrollen ausgebreitet, von denen nur die von Reny voll geschrieben waren.  
„Und, hast du schon was über diesen komischen Kobold herausgefunden, der behauptet hat, es sei besser, wenn sich die Zaubererschaft mit den Muggels verbündet oder so?"  
Fragend blickte das rothaarige Mädchen über einen Stapel Bücher hinweg zu Reny hinüber, die gegenüber von ihr saß und begierig ihr Pergament beschrieb.  
Neben Reny saß Anna, die kurz von ihrem kaum beschriebenen Pergament aufsah und ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Im Gegensatz zu Reny, schien sie die Frage Marthas gehört zu haben.  
„Und, hast du schon was über diesen komischen Kobold herausgefunden, der behauptet hat, es sei besser, wenn sich die Zaubererschaft mit den Muggels verbündet oder so?", fragte Martha noch mal, aber diesmal mit lauter und fester Stimme, ihr Gegenüber.  
Wieder keine Antwort. Anna blickte sie nun vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Anna was ist denn?", fragte Martha verwundert.  
„Hast du eigentlich schon mal daran gedacht, mich zu fragen?"  
„Nein, das hab ich nicht. Warum auch? Du hast doch auch kaum was geschrieben", antwortete sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken.  
„Du hältst mich also für blöd?", fragte Anna in einem sehr beleidigten Ton.

„Nein tue ich nicht, aber Reny hat doch immer die richtigen Lösungen. Sie ist Klassenbeste und so und du bist genauso ahnungslos in Geschichte wie ich."

„Das stimmt, ich bin die Beste von uns dreien", warf Reny auf einmal ein, die ihren Kopf nun nicht mehr über die Pergamentrolle gebeugt hatte und die Beiden herablassend anstarrte.  
Empört sahen ihre beiden Freundinnen sie an.  
„Ich will ja nichts Falsches sagen, aber du kommst mir sehr eingebildet rüber", zischte Anna wütend.  
„Wieso eingebildet? Ich hab lediglich nur das wiederholt, was Martha gesagt hat", antwortete Reny hochnäsig, beugte ihren Kopf dann wieder über ihr Pergamentblatt und schrieb weiter.

für sie schien die Sache erledigt.  
Und sie hatte wie immer Recht gehabt, sagte sie zu sich selber.

Martha kochte innerlich vor Wut. Wieso konnte Reny ihr nicht einfach behilflich sein? Wieso musste sie immer die „Ich-bin-die-Beste-Show" abziehen?  
Aber dieses Mal würde sie die Show nicht mitspielen, dieses Mal würde sie ihr gehörig die Meinung sagen.  
Sie blickte hinüber zu Anna, der offenbar dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirrten.  
Martha sah es an der rötlichen Farbe ihrer Wangen und an ihrem zornigen Blick, den sie immer wieder über Reny schweifen ließ.  
Auch sie musste sich seit langer Zeit die Demütigungen Renys gefallen lassen.  
Warum sie eigentlich noch mit ihr befreundet waren, wusste sie nicht. Geschweige denn, warum sie überhaupt eine Freundschaft mit ihr angefangen hatten.  
„Reny, ich finde es nicht schön….", begann Martha.  
Reny blickte kurz auf und gab ihr so zu verstehen, dass sie gehört hatte, schrieb dann jedoch weiter.  
„Ich finde es nicht richtig, wie du uns immer behandelst."  
Reny hob abermals den Kopf und öffnete den Mund.

Genau in diesem Moment hörten sie Schritte, die sich in ihre Richtung bewegten.  
Martha hörte Stimmen, die sich lautstark über etwas stritten.  
„Krone ich habe dir doch gesagt es ist zu riskant", hörten sie die Stimme von Remus Lupin, einem Gryffindorjungen, verzweifelt sagen.  
„Aber die werden uns nicht erwischen! Bitte versteh doch. Wir haben die Sache angefangen und werden sie auch fortführen", hörten sie nun James Potter antworten.  
Seine Stimme war nicht mehr so fern, wie die von Remus es eben noch gewesen war.  
„Hey Moony Alter, wir werden das nächste Mal besser aufpassen", warf die Stimme von Sirius Black ein.  
Reny hob blitzartig ihren Kopf hoch und blickte sich um.  
Sie sah, wie die Jungen vor dem Regal, das sie drei Mädchen verbarg, stehen geblieben waren.  
Sie wüsste zu gerne, worum die Jungen, die sie so verachtete, stritten.  
„Also, morgen Nacht ist es wieder so weit", flüsterte Remus nun ganz leise.

„Ich will aber nicht, dass ihr dort mitkommt. Bitte, es ist zu gefährlich."

"Komm schon und Wurmschwanz du bist auf dich alleine gestellt.

"Nein, ich kann nicht." entgegnete Peter nun ängstlich.

"Sieht ihr ich bin nicht derjenige, der allein dagegen ist."

Die Mädchen konnten hören wie einer der Jungen ein bellendes Lachen von sich gab.  
Es stammte unüberhörbar von Sirius.

„Ach komm schon, wovor hast du denn Angst? Davor, dass du jemanden verletzen könntest?", fragte er.

Worüber unterhielten sich die Jungen?  
Warum um alles in der Welt sollte Remus jemanden verletzen?

Reny sah ihre Freundinnen, die ebenso gebannt lauschten wie sie, fragend an.  
Die zuckten mit den Schultern und rückten mit ihren Stühlen ein wenig an das Regal, hinter welchem immer noch lautstark diskutiert wurde, heran.  
„Ach komm schon, so eine Gelegenheit kriegt man nicht oft! Die Ländereien sind…"

Reny zog ebenfalls ihren Stuhl näher an das Regal heran.

Zu nah….

Mit ihrem Oberarm hatte sie eines der Bücher zu weit nach draußen gedrückt.  
Es viel Sirius direkt vor die Füße.  
Entsetzt darüber, was sie getan hatte, rückte sie ihren Stuhl wieder zurück und als die Jungen hinter dem Regal zu ihnen herüber kamen, tat sie so, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Martha und Anna, die ihre Stühle ebenfalls wieder unauffällig zurecht gerückt hatten, grinsten die drei Jungen an. Diese grinsten jedoch nicht zurück.  
Sie sahen ertappt und besorgt aus, besonderes Remus, der heute Abend sehr blass und kränklich wirkte, wie Reny fand.  
Sie wollte, dass die Jungen sofort verschwanden. Besonders Sirius, den sie mehr als alles andere hasste.  
„Na, habt ihr mitgehört wie?", fragte Sirius und musterte das Durcheinander auf dem Tisch, das aus Büchern und Pergamentrollen bestand und Reny die sich dahinter verbarg.  
„Ja haben wir", antwortete Anna gelassen.  
„Und wir wissen zwar nicht was ihr vorhabt, aber tut es ruhig", fügte Reny spöttisch grinsend hinzu.  
„Besonders du Black. Hört sich ziemlich gefährlich an eure Sache, hoffe du wirst dabei drauf gehen", ergänzte sie sich.  
Sirius grinste sie an.   
„Natürlich. Aber ich glaube, ich muss deine Hoffnungen ertränken. Ich werde bestimmt nicht drauf gehen."  
Anna und Martha sahen ihn interessiert an.  
„Was macht ihr denn morgen Nacht?", fragte Martha neugierig,  
„Das geht euch zwar nichts an, aber wenn du mit mir ausgehst, könnte ich mir noch mal überlegen, ob ich dich an meinem Wissen teilhaben lasse", antwortete Sirius und sah sie mit seinen großen Hundeaugen erwartungsvoll an. Marthas Gesicht nahm nun beinahe die Farbe ihrer Haare an.  
„Nein. Nein, also dafür ist m-i-r d-e-r P-r-e-i-s zu hoch." stotterte sie, versucht, ironisch zu klingen.  
Sie konnte nur mit Mühe und Not verbergen, dass sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte.  
„OK dann nicht", murmelte Sirius.

Er war ein wenig enttäuscht und sein Selbstwertgefühl wurde für Sekunden ein wenig herabgesetzt. Sonst sagten nämlich all jene, die er fragte, auf Anhieb freudig "Ja".

Nicht, dass er jemals etwas von Martha gewollt hätte.

„Also wir gehen dann mal."  
„Ach Reny, dein Pulli riecht irgendwie nach Snape. So modrig.  
Wusste gar nicht, dass ihr was miteinander habt", verabschiedete sich James lachend und zog mit seinen besten Freunden von dannen.  
Wütend schmiss Reny ihnen ein Buch hinterher.

Wie konnte er es wagen sie so zu beleidigen. Sie und Snape?  
Nie und nimmer!

+ 0+

Aber immerhin besser als sie und Sirius, dachte sie, rollte ihr voll geschriebenes Pergament zusammen und zog mit Anna und Martha, die immer noch einer Tomate glich, zum Abendessen in die große Halle.  
„Reny kommst du denn wenigsten gleich mit nach Hogsmeade? Alle ab der fünften Klassen dürfen diesen Monat ausnahmsweise abends, du weißt", fragte Martha zu Reny gewand.  
Sie waren gerade beim Abendessen in der großen Halle.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich muss noch meine Hausaufgaben zu Ende machen. Dieses Jahr ist doch ZAG- Jahr das ist sehr wichtig für unsere spätere berufliche Laufbahn. Ich hab mal ein Buch gelesen über einen Mann, der wollte Auror…"  
„Ja, ja schon gut. Wir haben schon verstanden, dass war ein klares Nein", unterbrach sie Anna.

Die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
Reny bestrich sich ihren Toast mit Marmelade und sah die beiden nachdenklich an.  
„Na ja, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, habe ich heute noch nichts vor."  
Anna grinste und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Eine Sensation! Reny Smith lässt all ihre Hausaufgaben liegen um Spaß zu haben!", schrie sie begeistert.

So laut, dass sich einige von ihren Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor interessiert zu ihnen umdrehten.  
Darunter auch Lily Evans, die nur wenige Sitzplätzen von ihr entfernt saß.  
„Du kommst also heute nach Hogsmeade Reny?", fragte sie interessiert über den Tisch hinweg.  
„Ich denke schon. Du und Berta kommt auch mit, nehme ich an?", fragte sie zurück, überrascht darüber, dass Lily Evans sie angesprochen hatte, was sie sonst nämlich eher vermied. So wie die meisten hier in Hogwarts.  
Wer redete schon gerne mit einem immer mies gelaunten Mädchen, dass nichts als lernen im Sinn hatte?  
„Ihr könnt ja mit uns mit kommen. Mit mehreren ist es doch viel lustiger", schlug Lily vor, ohne direkt auf Renys Frage einzugehen.  
„Ja gut, ich bin einverstanden."  
„Ja, ich und Anna auch. Kennt ihr schon diese neue Lakritze aus dem Honigtopf…."  
Reny war froh darüber, mit Lily und Berta nach Hogsmeade gehen zu dürfen.  
Sie fand die beiden sehr nett und außerdem waren sie zu ihrem großen Vorteil auch noch bei der kompletten Schülerschaft sehr beliebt. Mit Hilfe ihrer Begleitung heute Abend, das wusste sie, würde sie sich keine hämischen Kommentare wie:  
„Hey, bist du immer zu mies gelaunt oder erst seit der Wabbelpinguin dir gesagt hat, dass sie nicht mehr deine Freundin sein will?" anhören müssen.  
Nein, heute Abend würde sie den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade genießen.

+O+

In Hogsmeade angekommen gingen sie als erstes in den Honigtopf, wo sie Süßigkeiten für ihre Eltern und Geschwister einkauften und lachten alle zusammen lautstark über eine Geschichte von Lilys Schwester Petunia, einem Muggel, die einmal versucht hatte, Flohpulver in einen Kuchen zu mischen.  
Die Landschaft um das Dorf war zugeschneit und der Schnee verwandelte die Häuser in wunderschöne Eispaläste. Sie sahen wirklich alle wunderschön aus, fand Anna.  
Die Luft um sie war sehr eisig und ließ das Kohlendioxid, das sie ausatmeten, zu eisiger Luft werden.

„Lasst uns in die drei Besen gehen. Mir ist so kalt, ich glaub, wenn wir weiter hier rum stehen, friert ein gewisses Körperteil von mir ab", bibberte Berta unter ihrem roten Schall hervor.  
„G-u-t-e I-d-e-e." bibberten Lily, Marta, Anna und Reny im Chor.  
Sie betraten das Gasthaus, welches voll mit Schülern war. Fast alle Tische waren besetzt. Außer einem in der hintersten Ecke, wo am Nachbartisch Sirius und seine Kumpels saßen.

„Los kommt, lasst uns da hinten hin gehen."  
Martha versuchte, Renys Körper in die Ecke zu ordern. Das gleiche tat Berta auch mit Lily. Anna eilte zum Tisch und verscheuchte ein paar verängstigt wirkende Erstklässer, die gerade dort Platz nehmen wollten.

„Nein, ich will nicht in der Nähe von diesem Idioten von James Potter sitzen. Er macht mich krank."  
„Und ich will überhaupt nicht dort sitzen, besonders nicht wegen diesem Black."  
Verzweifelt versuchten sie sich aus den Fängen ihrer Freundinnen zu befreien. Diese wussten, sobald die beiden am Tisch Platz genommen hatten, würden sie nicht so schnell wieder aufstehen. Anna lächelte den Jungen zu.  
James, Peter und Remus, die nun von den Mädchen Notiz genommen hatten, grinsten zurück.  
Reny und Lily hatten nun endlich Platz genommen und da kam auch schon Madame Rosmerta, die hübsche junge Wirtin, um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen.  
„Fünf Butterbier bitte", sagte Anna, ehe die Wirtin den Mund öffnen konnte.

Als diese wieder gegangen war, zogen sie ihre Mäntel und Schaals aus, versucht, gar nicht auf die Jungen zu achten, die sich am Nachbartisch nun lauthals über etwas lustig machten.  
„Hey Reny, ist es war: Du und die Slytherins?", fragte Peter glucksend, der zwischen James und Sirius saß.  
Die Mädchen sahen ihn verwundert an.  
Reny schien sehr überrascht.  
„Was soll ich denn bitte schön mit den Slytherins zu tun haben?", fragte sie empört.  
Peter sah sie verlegen an.  
„Also nun ja, ich…" offenbar wusste er nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
Sirius und James stupsten ihn an.  
„Komm schon Peter, antwortete der Dame. Das ist höflich und gehört sich so. Sie mal wie ich das mache."  
Neben ihm saß Remus, der nun noch blasser aussah, als vor dem Abendessen. Er hatte seine Nase ihn ein Buch gesteckt, aber Reny konnte genau sehen, dass sich eine Falte auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte.  
James räusperte sich: „Hmr, hmr... Meine liebe, verhasste Miss Smith."  
Sirius und Peter lachten, Reny lief vor Scham rot an und Lily musterte James achtungslos.  
„Sie meine ich!", er hörte sich an wie ein Schauspieler bei der Probe, während er auf Reny deutete.  
Marta und Anna giggelten.  
„Du neben dieser wunderschönen Rothaarigen, du neben dem Mädchen, das nicht mit mir ausgehen möchte, weil ich einst Snape verhexte."  
Lily errötete.

Die Jungen und die Mädchen lachten noch lauter. Sonst lachte niemand in den drei Besen, aber das lag wohl daran, dass man sie durch das viele Stimmengewirr nicht hören und wegen der schlechten Beleuchtung in der Ecke auch nicht sehen konnte.  
„Was hast du mit Slytherin zu tun? Dein Vater, gestern noch ein guter und frommer Bürger und heute ein Arbeiter für Malfoy! Was ist geschehen, was ist geschehen!", er hob seine Stimme, sodass sie sich laut und tragisch anhörte.  
„Walendium!", schrie Reny und James wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und landete auf dem Boden, etwa in der Mitte des Raumes.  
Reny stand auf und lief heulend und ohne sich vorher ihre Winterkleidung übergestreift zu haben, nach draußen in die eisige Kälte.  
Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Lily James eine deftige Ohrfeige verpasste und wie Sirius und Peter über ihren Fehltritt beinahe weinten vor lachen. Mitgefühl zeigten sie wie immer nicht.  
Sie bekam auch nicht mit, wie die Mädchen nach ihr suchen wollten….

+O+

Sie rannte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wohin sie wollte.

Die eisige Kälte umspielte ihren dünn bekleideten Körper, die kalte Luft ließ ihren roten Pulli und ihre blonden Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen flattern.

Sie fielen ihr ins Gesicht und versperrten ihren babyblauen Augen die Sicht.

immer wieder versuchte sie, dies zu verhindern indem sie ihr Haar unablässig aus dem Gesicht strich, doch es half nichts.

Sie rannte weiter. Vorbei an den wunderschönen schneebedeckten Häuser zurück zum Schloss, zurück in die Eingangshalle, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo sie sich schleunigst auf den Weg in den Mädchenschlafsaal machte.  
Sie war ganz alleine im Raum.

Er wurde von einem wunderschönen weißen Kronleuchter, der in der Mitte des Zimmers von der Decke hang, in ein sehr warmes und helles Licht getaucht.  
Reny setzte sich auf ihr Himmelbett, welches sich in der hintersten Ecke befand.  
Es war mit einem weißen Bettbezug und einer roten Bettwäsche bezogen worden, wie auch die restlichen fünf Betten im Raum.  
Sie teilte das Zimmer mit Lily Evans, Berta Polkiss, Anna Spinnet, Martha Gupter und Livia Scott.

Livia war immer die letzte die den Schlafsaal betrat. Sie hatte den Ruf eines Flittchens, weil sie sich jeden angelte, der nicht bei eins auf den Bäumen war. Zu ihren jüngsten Eroberungen zählte sie Christian Lyren und der war ausgerechnet in Slytherin. Reny mochte Livia auf Grund dieser Tatsachen nicht besonders.  
Sie hatte schon eine geraume Zeit auf dem Bett gelegen und lange versucht, das was in den drei Besen vorgefallen war, zu vergessen. Sie versuchte sich, als Ablenkung, auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren.  
Sie schlug das Buch auf, holte sich ein Pergament heraus und begann zu lesen. Oder vielmehr versuchte sie es.  
Doch es gelang ihr nicht, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte.  
Sie musste die ganze Zeit an diese Demütigung denken, die ihr größten Teils James zugefügt hatte.

Sie musste aber auch daran denken, wie ihre Freunde über sie gelacht hatten und empfand deswegen gleichzeitig Hass und Schmerz.  
Sie fragte sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, so vor all den Menschen auszurasten.

Ihre Augen wurden etwas feucht und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte und je mehr sie versuchte, die Augenflüssigkeit zu unterdrücken, desto wässriger wurden sie.  
Sie schaute sich um und sah verschwommen, dass sie immer noch alleine war.  
Sie legte sich nun auf ihr Bett und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihrem Kissen, ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es schien, waren ihre Augen wieder trocken und sie fühlte sich besser.

Der Schmerz, den sie eben noch empfunden hatte, war wie weggeblasen.  
Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Zehn Uhr abends, so spät schon.  
Eine halbe Stunde später kamen auch die anderen Mädchen.

Reny tat so, als würde sie schlafen und lauschte dabei angestrengt ihrer Unterhaltung, in der sie selbst das Thema war.  
„Sie schläft schon", sagte Martha zu Anna.  
„Das ist gut", antwortete Martha. „Glaubst ihr, sie hat die Sache ernst genommen?"  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Das war wirklich gemein!", hörte Reny die Stimme von Lily sagen, die, wie Berta, nicht über sie gelacht hatte.  
„Ja genau! Besonders fies fand ich von euch, dass ihr gelacht habt", warf auch Berta ein. Ihre Stimme hörte sich sehr müde an.  
„Mein Gott, wir fanden es halt lustig!", verteidigte sich Martha.  
„Ihr seid ihre besten und einzigen Freunde! Ich würde Lily niemals so behandeln!"  
„Freunde? Nicht wirklich. Sie gibt uns die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, wertlos zu sein. Sie versteht keinen Spaß, sie hat nie Lust was mit uns zu unternehmen", hörte Reny Anna sagen.  
„Und wir wissen ja gar nicht mehr, warum wir uns überhaupt mit ihr angefreundet haben", fügte Martha verbittert hinzu.  
Reny hatte alles mitgehört. Sie war so wütend und ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, schrie sie: „MIR IST EURE SCHEIß FREUNDSCHAFT NICHTS MEHR WERT! ICH WEIß AUCH NICHT, WARUM ICH ÜBERHAUPT MICH EUCH BEFREUNDET BIN!"

_**

* * *

**_

Review

(reicht auch nur ein

smilli oder ein Lol )


	3. Vollmond und Gefahr

**Böses Opfer**

* * *

Vollmond und Gefahr

Sirius, James und Peter verließen gemeinsam ihren Schlafsaal. Vorbei an dem leeren Himmelbett von Remus, über dem eine alte, hölzerne und große Kuckucksuhr 12 Uhr Mitternacht anzeigte. Sirius grinste als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. Das war genau seine Stunde.  
„Die Geister kommen, Krone", flüsterte er seinem besten Freund scherzhaft zu, als sie das Eingangsportal, die fette Dame, passierten.  
James lachte laut, aber Peter sah die Beiden nur verängstigt an.  
„Meint ihr, wir können es wirklich riskieren?", stammelte Peter.  
Ein wenig Besorgnis lag in seiner Stimme. James warf den Tarnumhang seines Vaters über sich und seine Freunde, während er Peter cool und lässig zu verstehen gab: „Klar können wir es riskieren. Das Risiko ist unser Leben." Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Keine Angst Wurmschwanz. Wir sind doch da, es kann nichts passieren."  
Peter wollte ihm gerne glauben, doch er konnte nicht.

Er wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht auf sich allein gestellt sein würde.  
Gemeinsam passierten sie das große Eichenportal, traten direkt in die helle Vollmondnacht hinein. Peter genoss den wohltuenden Geruch der Luft nicht.

Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu fragen, ob er schaffen würde, was sie diese Nacht vorhatten. Er wusste, dass er ein eher minder begabter Zauberer war.  
„Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Das Ministerium wird mich retten müssen!"  
Unheil verkündend betonte er seine letzten Worte genau.

Bei einem gesetzgetreuen Menschen wie Reny Smith hätte dies vielleicht Wirkung gezeigt, aber nicht bei seinen Freunden, den Rebellen von Hogwarts höchst persönlich.  
„Scheiß dir nicht in die Hose. Du bist ein Rumtreiber. Du musst dich diesem Titel wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben als würdig erweisen. Und jetzt komm schnell, hier entlang", versuchte James ihn lässig zu beruhigen.  
Immer noch stampften sie auf den nun fast stillen Ländereien von Hogwarts umher. Lautlos, und dicht aneinander gedrängt unter dem Tarnumhang.  
Auf Peters Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit.  
„Ich bin ein Rumtreiber", wiederholte er.  
„Genau du Wurm", lachend schlug Sirius ihm auf die Schulter.

So fest, dass Peter wie ein Stein auf den nassen Boden sank.  
„Aua! Sirius... ich mein Tatze, was soll denn das?" Fluchend rieb sich der kleine Junge den Kopf.  
„Wir sind da, Kleiner", erklärte Sirius sanft.  
Peter richtete sich auf und erblickte die peitschende Weide.  
„Jetzt liegt es an dir Wurmschwanz", fügte James hinzu, versuchte ernst zu klingen.  
„Könnt ihr nicht einfach einen Zauberspruch verwenden und…", stammelte Peter ängstlich.  
„Nein, Wurmschwanz. Dumbledore würde bemerken, dass jemand da war", konterte Sirius.  
„Komm schon Wurmschwanz. Mach genau das, was du gestern auch gemacht hast", sagte James.  
„Aber da war ich konzentriert. Wollt ihr mir nicht helfen?", ein leises verzweifeltes Flehen lag in seiner Stimme.   
„Nein, Wurmschwanz. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an oder wir werden nicht mehr deine Freunde sein."  
Das hatte mal wieder gesessen.  
„Ok schon gut", gab Peter ungern nach.

**+0+**

Reny brauchte Luft zum Atmen. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, raus zu kommen.  
Raus aus diesem Schloss, weg von ihren angeblich besten Freundinnen.

Wahrscheinlich lagen sie jetzt die ganze Zeit lachend in ihren Kissen und überlegten sich fiebrig, was die sonderbare Miss Smith wohl als nächstes tun würde. Noch immer hatte sie die Worte der Auseinandersetzung von vorhin in den Ohren.

_„Und wir wissen ja gar nicht mehr, warum wir uns überhaupt mit ihr angefreundet haben."_

Martha war so gemein gewesen, hatte sie so verletzt. Noch nie zuvor hatte Martha so etwas zu Reny gesagt. Als sie weiter darüber nachdachte, stellte sie verbittert fest, dass es fast so geklungen hatte, als ob diese Worte schon die ganze Zeit über auf Marthas Seele gebrannt hatten.   
„Früher oder später hätte sie es mir wahrscheinlich gesagt. Es musste doch so kommen", sagte Reny leise, traurig, zu sich selbst. Immer schon war sie eine Art Außenseiterin gewesen. Seit sie denken konnte. Vor Hogwarts hatte sie langsam begonnen, sich damit abzufinden. Doch als sie begonnen hatte hier zu studieren, hatte sie Martha und Anna kennen gelernt. Immer hatte Reny das Gefühl gehabt, sie würden ihr Verlangen nach Wissen und besonders ihren Drang zur Ernsthaftigkeit, Ordentlichkeit, billigen. So wie Reny eben ihr unreifes Gekicher über Jungen oder ihren Hang, sich daneben zu benehmen, billigte. Doch heute war sie erwacht. Das hätte schon viel früher geschehen sollen. War es nicht so, dass Martha und Anna sie mehr als einmal vor Sirius und seinen kindischen Freunden bloßgestellt hatten? An einem großen Baum am Rande des verbotenen Waldes ließ sie sich nieder, schlang die Arme um ihre Beine und blickte in den Himmel hinauf. Sie war nun allein.

„Und wir wissen ja gar nicht mehr, warum wir uns überhaupt mit ihr angefreundet haben." Marthas Worte halten immer noch in ihrem Kopf wieder. Sie klangen nun von weit her.

**+O+**

In der Heulenden Hütte…

„Remus. Moony, alter Freund. Siehst heute aber wirklich bezaubernd aus."  
„Knur!"  
„Tatze komm, bitte lass das! Das ist nicht witzig."  
„Krone, Wurmschwanz, bleibt locker Mann."  
„Knur!"

Sirius zog unter den strengen Blicken seiner Freunde den Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich so gut er konnte und verwandelte sich schließlich. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

(Er mochte es nicht, wenn ihm überall Haare zu sprießen begannen und er anfing nach Flöhen zu stinken, aber den Schwanz, den fand Sirius recht wuschlig, angenehm an seinem Körper.)

„Wau, wau!" Fröhlich wedelte nun ein schwarzer Hund mit dem Schwanz, während er abwechselnd vom Hirsch zu Wolf und Ratte sprang.   
_„Dann lasst uns gehen."_  
_„Wohin denn gehen? Es ist nachts verdammt gefährlich da draußen."_ Ängstlich flitzte die Ratte von einem abgenagten Möbelstück zum nächsten.   
_„Ich schlage auf jeden Fall den verbotenen Wald vor."_  
Der Hund bellte vergnügt, dem Werwolf war allerdings nicht so wohl dabei.  
_„Lasst es uns doch so machen, wie bei unseren letzten Treffen: Hier ist es doch auch ganz nett."_

Remus wollte sich und die anderen nicht in Gefahr bringen.

_„Wir passen auf dich auf Moony. Das haben wir doch schon gesagt. Und jetzt komm."_  
_„Aber irgendwann werdet ihr mich sicher aus den Augen verlieren."_

_„Ein Risiko ist überall. Wir werden dich eng in die Mitte nehmen, dann kann dir nichts passieren"_, bellte der Hund.

_„Ok, überredet."_

Remus wollte seinem besten Freund nicht den Spaß verderben.

Und schon gar nicht an so einen wundervollen Abend. Es war Vollmond, nicht? Ein kalter Schauer lief Remus über den Rücken.   
Vereint lieferten die vier ein seltenes Bild.

Diese Tiere bekam man zusammen nur in den tiefsten Träumen zu Gesicht. Es wirkte recht harmonisch und vertraut, wie sie auf Pfoten und Hufen durch das Gras schlichen. Das Kleinste voran, gingen sie zielstrebig über jeden Stein, immer eine ungefähre Richtung vor Augen.  
Ratte, Hund, Hirsch und Werwolf auf den Ländereien.  
Die Gefühle in Remus Brust fuhren Achterbahn, sein Puls war sehr hoch.

Er atmete tief und bewegte sich sehr schnell. Freudige Erregung erfühlte ihn.

Zur Linken und zu seiner Rechten waren James und Sirius. Sie schienen zu spüren, dass es ihm gefiel, denn auch sie wurden mit einem Mal schneller und ließen ihn sogar aus ihrer Mitte weichen. Er lief schließlich ganz vorne neben der Ratte her, hatte einen großen dunklen Wald vor Augen. Seine Pfoten machten mehr Tempo. Er wurde immer schneller und schneller.

_„Remus, Moony!"_

Er ignorierte die Rufe der Anderen bis die Geräusche seiner Freunde neben ihm leiser wurden, ihre Stimmen verhallten.  
Schließlich hielt er kurz inne, um sich nach ihnen umzusehen.

Alles um ihn herum war schwarze, schlafende Natur. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er umkehren sollte, doch etwas anderes in ihm sagte, dass es doch noch nicht Zeit war.

Diese andere Stimme unterdrückte binnen weniger Sekunden seinen Verstand und ließ den gefährlichen Jagtrieb eines Werwolfs in ihm auflodern. Er brauchte Blut.

Er brauchte Fleisch.

Da sah er auch schon etwas weißes, kleines.  
Ein Kaninchen, direkt vor ihm.

Es hoppelte langsam und müde, etwa zehn Meter von ihm entfernt.

Als Werwolf besaß er eine sehr feine Nase und konnte schon das rohe Fleisch zwischen seinen Zähnen schmecken. Rasch folgte er dem Kaninchen. Dieses schien ihn sofort bemerkt zu haben, denn es hoppelte noch schneller.  
_„Gleich hab ich dich"_, rief er freudig erregt.  
Er folgte dem verschreckten Tier bis hin zu einer Lichtung, wo er es schließlich zu fassen bekam.

Ein schneller und harter Biss und er hatte es entzwei gespalten. Es war tot.  
Endlich kam Remus zur Ruhe. Erschöpft ließ er sich schließlich unter einer Baumkrone nieder, um seine Beute zu fressen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass ihn dabei jemanden fasziniert beobachtet.

**+O+**

Reny Smith konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen.

War dies wirklich ein Werwolf? Groß und haarig, wie in einem Buch, dass sie erst neulich gelesen hatte. Aber hier in Hogwarts, auf dem Gelände? Konnte das möglich sein? Sie war nur wenige Meter vom Wolf entfernt.

Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, ein dickes Stück Fleisch von dem, was eben noch ein Kaninchen gewesen war, zu zerfleischen.  
Werwölfe sind immer besonders hungrig, wusste Reny.

Sie lieben Fleisch. Menschenfleisch ganz besonders.

Sie kam vorsichtig näher. Meine Güte war das aufregend!

Besser, als alle praktischen Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zusammen. Einem Werwolf zu begegnen, das passierte einem nicht alle Tage. Schade, dass sie keine Kamera dabei hatte.  
„Ein recht interessantes Tier bist du", flüsterte sie dem Tier zu und zog gleichzeitig lächelnd den Zauberstab.

Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort gesprochen, wandte sich das Tier zu ihr um. Seine hungrigen, glühenden Augen fixierten Reny. „Ich werde es mit dir aufnehmen."  
Der Werwolf machte sich zum Sprung bereit.  
Sie hob den Zauberstab.  
Der Werwolf machte einen Satz nach vorne und schlug sie zu Boden.  
Der Zauberstab viel aus ihrer Hand und einen Moment lang glaubte sie, dass sie verloren war. Scheiße.  
Doch dann wandte der Werwolf sich um und ließ von ihr ab, rannte von ihr weg.  
Überrascht blickte Reny sich um, blickte in die glühenden Augen eines großen, schwarzen Hundes. Irgendwas an ihm kam ihr bekannt vor.  
Dann wurde es schwarz.

* * *

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wie es wohl weiter gehen wird. Nun ja..

Ich denke, dass alle Tiere in gewisser Weise dieselbe Sprache sprechen, besonders Animagi.


	4. Snapes neue Freundin

** Böses Opfer**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Snapes neue Freundin

„Wie geht es ihr?" „Gut, aber sie steht unter Schock. Ich habe ihr erst einmal einen Schlaftrank verabreicht." „Danke Madame Pomfrey. Informieren Sie mich bitte, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt.", wies Albus Dumbledore die blasse Gestalt an der Tür an, die dort genau so stand wie ein wütend aussehender junger Mann, der aussah, als müsste er um jeden Preis im nächsten Moment etwas äußert Wichtiges sagen.  
Die Krankenschwester nickte. Madame Pomfrey strich sich mit der Handfläche braune Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Es war, wie schon so oft in ihrem Beruf als Krankenschwester, eine recht kurze Nacht von nur knapp vier Stunden gewesen. Sie war wie die Schulleitung überrascht, dass Reny Smith behauptete, sie hätte draußen einen Werwolf gesehen. Jedes Kind weiß doch, dass es auf die Länderein von Hogwarts keine Werwölfe schaffen, hatte sie ironisch scherzhaft zu Professor Dumbledore gemeint. Dieser hatte nur abweisend genickt. Madame Pomfrey schien zu ahnen, was er befürchtete. Das Mädchen wurde vor einer knappen Stunde vom Wildhüter bewusstlos nahe des verbotenen Waldes gefunden. Das arme Ding war ganz unterkühlt gewesen, bevor es dann schließlich in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden war. Mit Hilfe von einem sehr besorgt wirkenden Sirius Black, der aus heiterem Himmel hinter einem Busch hervorgesprungen war.  
Die ganze Zeit auf dem Weg ins Schloss hatte er versichert, dass Reny wahrscheinlich geschlafwandelt und dann ohnmächtig geworden sei. Als die Schwester ihn dann fragte, was er eigentlich zu dieser späten Stunde machte, lief er leicht rot an und in seinem Gesicht machte sich ein ertappter Ausdruck breit.  
„Spazieren", nuschelte er dann kleinlaut. Madame Pomfrey mochte den Jungen und wies ihn nur an, schleunigst in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen.  
„Jemand sollte bei Reny sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Sie ist immer so unruhig, verstehen Sie?" „Nein, Mr Black. Miss Smith geht in den Krankenflügel, sie wird es überleben. Morgen dürfen sie sie dann besuchen."  
Danach war sie in Dumbledores Büro gekommen, um ein paar Akten bei ihm abzuliefern und sie ging eigentlich fest davon aus, dass Sirius Black ihre Anweisung befolgt hatte.  
„Aber Professor! Dieses Mädchen hat die Schulregeln auf das Schlimmste verletzt. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", sagte der junge Mann zornig. Dumbledores blaue Augen musterten ihn prüfend.  
„Ja, Argus. Und dürfte ich Sie fragen, was sie eigentlich hier zu suchen haben?" ,fragte Dumbledore eindringlich. Er trug einen Morgenrock mit Sternenmuster.   
„Eben habe ich den jungen Sirius Black aufgegriffen, als er versuchte, in den Krankenflügel zu kommen", sagte Filch laut und in seinen Augen glitzerte es nun triumphierend. Madame Pomfrey starrte einen Moment enttäuscht zu Boden.  
Professor Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen und musterte den plumpen Mann scharf. Er überlegte, ob irgendein Zusammenhang zwischen diesem Black Jungen und dem Auftreten des Werwolfs bestehen konnte.  
„Poppy gehen sie zu Hagrid und sagen Sie ihm, dass die Äste der Peitschenden Weide dringend geschnitten werden müssen." Er zwinkerte. Die Angesprochene nickte, stand auf und ging zur Tür.   
„Miss Smith geht es gut Albus. Sie kann eine Weile ohne mich auskommen", versicherte sie allen Umstehenden, bevor sie die Tür langsam hinter sich schloss.  
Filch starrte den Schulleiter verwirrt an.  
„Professor, aber der Junge...", begann er stockend.  
Er stand vor dem Stuhl auf dem die stellvertretende Schulleiterin kerzengerade saß.  
Sie trug einen schottischen Morgenrock, ihr Haar, sonst streng nach hinten gezogen, war nun offen und umspielte ihr Gesicht, auf dem sich eben noch tiefe Sorgenfalten eingegraben hatten, doch jetzt wechselte dieser Ausdruck zu Zorn. Diesem Black machte es wohl Spaß, seinem Haus, ihrem Haus, Schaden zuzufügen, dachte Professor McGonagall wütend.   
„Nicht schon wieder! Warum kann er sich nicht einfach nur benehmen? Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Minerva McGonagall in nachhaltigem Ton. Filch hechelte innerlich Beifall. Das tat er immer, wenn sich ein Lehrer über einen Schüler aufregte. Dies taten sie allerdings viel zu selten, wie er fand.  
„Nichtsnutziger Taugenichts. Endlich haben sie es auch erkannt! Habe ihn natürlich sofort in mein Büro gebracht."  
Hinter seinem Schreibtisch lächelte Dumbledore. Die Hände der älteren Frau zitterten und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Reg dich nicht auf Minerva. Sirius wird sich dadurch auch nicht ändern. Ich denke eine einfache Strafe wäre angemessen", sagte der weise Mann mitfühlend. Die Angesprochene nickte bitter.  
Nicht nur sie schien einen Moment lang zu glauben, dass Sirius Black und dieses Mädchen gut davon kommen würden, obwohl sie sich draußen rumgetrieben hatten mitten in der Nacht. Zu Argus Filchs Schulzeiten hätte man sie eine Woche lang aufgehängt. „Wie gesagt, er ist in meinem Büro dieser dreckige Taugenichts. Wenn Sie mich Fragen, hat er schon viel zu lange eine ordentliche Folter verdient. Ich habe die passenden Geräte. Gestern Abend noch habe ich sie frisch poliert, wenn sie erlauben würden." Filch machte eine leichte Verbeugung und zeigte dabei den Ansatz schütteren Haares.  
„Der Schuleiter duldet in keinster Weise körperliche Misshandlungen an Schülern Argus." McGonagall sprach ruhig, aber am liebsten wollte sie schreien. Sie verstand nicht, warum Dumbledore diesen jungen, menschenfeindlichen Squib eingestellt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie versucht, ihn zu überreden, doch lieber einen anderen vorzuziehen, doch leider blieb sie, wie schon so häufig, ohne Erfolg. Und auch dieses Mal würde sie nicht bekommen, was ihr zustand.  
„Lassen Sie es gut sein Minerva. Ich überlasse Argus die Strafe von Reny Smith und Sirius Black."  
Sie hatte es gewusst. Dumbledore verstehe einer, diesen Mann. Wütend faltete sie ihre Hände zusammen und richtete ihre Brille zurecht. Lässig lehnte sich der alte Professor auf seinem Lehnstuhl zurück. Immer noch lächelte er.  
„Aber es ist meine Aufgabe", widersprach die Professorin.  
Der Hausmeister rieb sich begierig die Hände. Obwohl Filch erst um die zwanzig war, legte er schon das Verhalten einer achtzigjährigen, kinderhassenden Rentnerin an den Tag. Dumbledore hob die Hand. „Und Argus: Folter ist untersagt!", sagte er mit Nachdruck in der Stimme zum Hausmeister.  
„Keine Folter", wiederholte Filch traurig und mit einer zutiefst verletzten, weinerlichen Miene, so als ob jemand gestorben wäre.  
„Und danach schicken Sie Sirius zu mir."

** +0+**

Sirius saß müde aber stolz im Büro des Hausmeisters. Er blickte belustigt zu den zahlreichen grauen Aktenschränken, wo Filch, seit seinem ersten Arbeitstag, alle Schandtaten der Hogwartsschüler sorgfältig dokumentiert hatte.  
Auf den meisten Schränken klebten etwa dreißig Namensschildchen. Nur zwei trugen nur jeweils eins.  
_Sirius Black  
James Potter_  
Sirius lächelte bei dem Anblick seines Namens. Das sollte ihm einmal jemand nachmachen. Zufrieden mit sich, lehnte er sich in den morschen Sessel zurück. Fast alle Schüler vermieden, es sich in diesem düster aussehenden Raum gemütlich zu machen. Sirius und James jedoch war es egal. Für sie war Filchs Büro fast schon wie ein zweites Zuhause. Zu Reny in den Krankenflügel wollte er nicht mehr. Er konnte Reny nicht mehr vergessen machen, dass sie einen Werwolf gesehen hatte. Selbst wenn er es schaffte, ihr einen Vergessenszauber einzuflössen, Dumbledore würde nachhacken und sein Geheimnis oder nur Remus Ruf als braver, gehorsamer Schuljunge würden genauso gefährdet bleiben. Sirius kam zu den Schluss, dass es das Beste für ihn war, zu hoffen und hier zu bleiben.

Sirius freute sich, als er hörte wie die Tür aufging und Filch herein kam. „Mr Norris mein Süßer, hat er was kaputt gemacht? Sag es Argus." Suchend blickte er sich nach seiner Katze um.  
Sirius hatte sie vor einer knappen Viertelstunde verhext und Peeves, der zufällig vorbei gekommen war, gebeten, er solle sie in die Toilette im zweiten Stock sperren. Aber das würde Filch heute bestimmt nicht mehr erfahren.  
Keuchend und völlig außer Atem, ließ der Hausmeister sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch fallen.  
„So, so du schon wieder. Am liebsten würde ich dich aufhängen und mit beiden Beinen von der Kerkerwand baumeln lassen. Das haben sie nämlich noch vor ein paar Jahren mit mir gemacht."  
„Oh Sie Armer! Aber jeder bekommt eben was er verdient", höhnte Sirius. Filch beugte sich vor und presste dann durch seine gelblichen Zähne Worte hervor, die er schon Millionfach verwendet hatte: „Werden Sie bloß nicht frech, Black." Den Jungen konnte er damit nicht beeindrucken. Lässig lehnte sich Sirius im Sessel zurück.  
„Ich sage nur, was sie an meiner Stelle gesagt hätten." Eine Faust knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Halts Maul!" schrie Filch. Sein Gesichts war rot vor Zorn. Das Übliche, der junge Black kannte dies zu genüge. „Sie werden in den Verbotenen Wald gehen. Hagrid wird dafür sorgen, dass du und deine kleine Freundin nicht mehr aus dem Wald raus finden werdet."  
„Sie sind ein Träumer Filch." Sirius grinste.  
**  
**

** +0+**

"Geht es dir auch gut?", fragte Madame Pomfrey zum hundertsten Mal besorgt.

„Ja," erwiderte Reny abermals entnervt. Die Krankenschwester machte ihr Bett, räumte die Bücher alle auf einen Stapel und reichte sie dem Mädchen. Heute Abend wollte sie die Bücher unbedingt weiter lesen.  
Madame Pomfrey, die noch eine junge Frau war, war sehr enttäuscht gewesen, dass Reny nicht ihren Lieblingsroman "Aus krank mach Liebe" lesen wollte. Die anderen Mädchen hatten dieses Angebot mit Freuden angenommen. Der Krankenschwester sollte es recht sein. Schulter zuckend verabschiedete sie ihr Sorgenkind. Seltsames, in sich gekehrtes, armes Mädchen, dachte sie bitter.

**+0+**

Endlich hatte Reny es geschafft, aus dem Krankenflügel zu kommen. Diese elende alte Hexe. Wegen ihr hatte sie Unterricht verpasst und drei Tests musste sie nachschreiben. Gerade war sie bei Filch gewesen und der hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie bald eine Eule erhalten würde, wo drin stand, was ihre Strafarbeit war. Zusammen mit Sirius Black, hatte der Mann gesagt und dabei fies gerinnst. „Na dann viel Spaß, Reny. Du und Black werdet bestimmt die besten Freunde", murmelte sie wütend zu sich selbst.  
Eilig ging sie schnellen Schrittes Richtung Bibliothek. Martha und Anna warteten bestimmt schon auf sie. Nein, doch nicht. Sie blickte auf ihre schlichte Armbanduhr. Die Schulglocke ertönte und kündigte das Ende eines langen Schultags an. In den Gängen wurde es laut. Die Schüler strömten rasch aus ihrem Klassenzimmer. Ihr gemeinsames Ziel, die große Halle, das Abendessen. Reny jedoch hatte keinen Hunger.  
Das laute Stimmengewirr war Balsam für Renys Ohren, nach der langen unerträglichen Stille, die im Krankenflügel vorgeherrscht hatte. Noch nie hatte sie sich so einsam gefühlt. Da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Ihr Hals wurde ganz trocken. Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich. Dann blieb sie mitten im Gang stehen und dann fing es an, in ihrem Kopf zu dröhnen. Eine Gruppe von Huffelpuffjungen zog sie unfreiwillig mit.  
„Hey, du blöde Kuh! Merkst du nicht, dass du im Weg stehst!", schimpfte ein blonder Junge unter ihnen. Jene um ihn herum, murmelten düster etwas zustimmendes, als eine große Faust das blasse Mädchen beiseite drückte. Unglücklicherweise stolperte sie, zu ihrem großen Missbehagen, in die Gruppe um Sirius Black und James Potter. Reny wusste nicht, warum Sirius sie mit besorgtem Blick musterte. Er schien sie als erster bemerkt zu haben und als James sie mit seinem Blick fixierte, legte Sirius seinen Arm um sie.  
„Hallo Smith", begrüßte er sie überflüssigerweise und schenkte ihr ein sündhaftes Grinsen.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, als sie versuchte, sich loszureißen und dann mit aller Kraft ihren Arm weg schlug.  
„Danke der Nachfrage, bestens."  
„Smith du hast ein Rad ab", lachte Peterund versuchte, ihr ein Beinchen zu stehlen, als sie an ihm vorbeihastete.  
„Und du hast kein Hirn, Pettigrew."  
Einige Schüler hatten sich umgedreht und waren stehen geblieben. Es handelte sich doch hier um die coolste Clique der Schule. Gebannt warteten sie, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
Leider schaffte Reny es nicht, einem kurzen braunen Schuh zu entkommen. Der plumpe Junge lachte.  
„Das hast du fein gemacht Peter!", rief jemand. Der dicke Junge errötete und verkroch sich hinter den starken Armen von Sirius Black, neben dem James nun zu ihr hervortrat.  
Es war einfach nur lächerlich, wie einige sie anlachten und gebannt dabei zusahen, als James sie aufrichtete. Und er hielt sie mit beiden Armen fest.  
„Lass mich in Frieden Potter", sagte Reny ruhig, doch er hielt sie immer noch fest und grinste nur.  
„Hast du nicht gehört Potter! Du sollst sie in Frieden lassen!", ertönte plötzlich eine andere Stimme. Severus Snape nickte zu Reny hinüber. Diese starrte ihn überrascht an. Wieso tat dieser Junge das? Sie mochten sich doch gar nicht.  
Drohend hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab auf James gerichtet.  
„Oh, deine kleine Freundin kannst du gerne wiederhaben." Er schubste das blonde Mädchen so unsanft wie es ging, von sich weg und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. Reny starrte ihn fasziniert an. So einen Hass in den Augen eines Menschen zu sehen.  
Alle Umstehenden blickten die beiden Streithähne gespannt an. Der Gryffindor war es schließlich, der als erstes einen Lichtblitz schoss. Am lautesten lachte Peter, als Snape in eine Ecke geschleudert wurde, sich aber sogleich keuchend aufrichtete und schrie: "Evanesco!"  
James stand plötzlich nur noch in schwarzer Unterhose da. „Schick Kroone. Schick", sagte Sirius als erster. Weiters anerkenndes, kicherndes Gemurmel folgte.  
Der Angesprochene grinste allen Umstehenden zu.  
„Reny dank Snivellus, dass du endlich mal siehst, was ein richtiger Mann ist." Er spannte seine kaum vorhandenen Muskeln und zwinkerte Reny zu. Diese schloss protestierend die Augen.  
Die Menge johlte nun vor lachen.  
„Reny würde so einen wie dich noch nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen", zischte Snape. James erschlaffte seinen Körper und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Snape.  
„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich es nötig hätte, mich mit so einem Mädchen zu treffen?", fragte James ernst, allerdings mit einem Hauch von Ironie.  
„Sie ist was besseres als du", erwiderte Snape unbeeindruckt. Immer noch hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Gryffindor gerichtet. Aber er machte keine Anstallten einen weiteren Fluch auszusprechen.  
„Sie ist sogar zu gut für dich Black." Er deutete auf Sirius.  
„Deine Kleine passt nicht in mein Schema, Snivellus. Erinnert mich an dich. Ich könnt nicht mit dir Liebe machen. Und du auch nicht mit mir, nehme ich an", antwortete Sirius. Ein paar Mädchen kicherten.   
„Accio Mülleimer", sagte Snape gelassen, zu einen offen stehenden Klassenzimmer hinüberblickend. Ein Mülleimer schwebte ein wenig in der Luft umher und entleerte sich dann erst auf den Kopf von Sirius und dann auf den von James. „Du Bastard!", schrie Sirius zornig. Ekliger Saft tropfte von seinem sonst so seidig glänzenden Haar.  
„Komm Reny, ich nehme an, du wolltest in die Bibliothek." Sie nickte stumm.  
Eine wundersame Kraft, die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, zog sie weg von allen. Elegant weichte er einzelnen Flüchen aus, die von zwei Zauberstäben zielten, dessen Besitzer fürchterlich nach Müll und altem Fisch stanken. Bald waren sie weg von allen.  
Reny blickte zu ihm auf.  
„Danke", sagte sie.  
Noch nie zufuhr, hatte jemand in Hogwarts ihr so geholfen. Noch nicht mal Lily. Fand sie. „Keine Ursache", nuschelte Snape. Seine blassen Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Stumm begleitetet er sie in die Bibliothek.  
**+0+**

Er half ihr den Stoff aufzuarbeiten, den sie verpasst hatte. Reny fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Snape war so unkompliziert. So intelligent. Wahrscheinlich legte er auch keinen Wert auf Ausgehen oder darauf, vor seinen Freunden mit seinen neusten Errungenschaften zu prallen. Wenn er überhaupt Freunde hatte. Reny hatte auch niemanden. Er war anders, als die anderen Jungen. Schade, dass es ihr in all den Jahren nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Sicher wären sie dann Freunde geworden. Beste Freunde.  
Der fetthaarige Junge, der sie nun so leicht lächelnd ansah, dachte sicher das gleiche wie sie. „Meine Mum ist gestorben, als ich ein Jahr alt war", schoss es aus ihr heraus.  
„Ach warum denn?", fragte Snape in einen mitfühlenden Ton.  
„Möchte nicht darüber reden." Sie wischte sich die Augen.  
„Warum hast du dann angefangen darüber zu reden?", hackte Snape weiter nach.  
„Weil ich es jemanden sagen wollte, weißt du."  
„Und warum ausgerechnet mir?„ fragte Snape weiter. Eindringlich sah er sie an. Seine Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren. Eisern hielt sie seinem Blick stand.  
„Weil du anders bist, als die Anderen." Der Junge zog die Stirn kraus.  
„Anders", wiederholte er.  
„Ja, anders." Die Löwin nickte.  
„Früher dachte ich, du wärst Blöd. Ständig haben Black und die anderen mich mit dir aufgezogen. Aber jetzt...", der Anflug eines Lächelns funkelte in ihrem Gesicht „...weiß ich, dass du gar nicht mal so übel bist. Besser als alle anderen." Sie lachte und Snape tat so, als würde er versuchen, eine lästige Fliege zu verscheuchen.  
„Mach dir um Black und die anderen keinen Kopf, das hast du nicht nötig."  
Dann sagten sie eine Zeit gar nichts mehr. Stunde um Stunde verging und sie arbeiteten stumm vor sich hin.

„Dein Vater arbeitet für die Malfoys nicht war?", fragte Snape plötzlich.  
„Ja." Reny nickte stolz, ohne von ihrem Aufsatz, den sie gerade schrieb, aufzublicken, denn sie liebte ihren Vater sehr. „Als was arbeitet er dort?" Die Antwort war Schulterzucken. „Er ist der engste Mitarbeiter von Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Deshalb übernimmt mein Vater auch Pflichten für ihn im Ministerium, weißt du."  
„Weißt du, was das für Pflichten sind?" Er rückte seinen Stuhl ganz nah an Reny heran, die immer noch über ihren Hausaufgaben gebeugt saß.   
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Warum wollte er das alles auf einmal wissen? Sie vertraute Snape. In einer Stunde hatte sie ihren Glauben ganz daran gefestigt, dass sie Snape alles anvertrauen konnte. Sie sah sich um, ob niemand mithörte. Dann beugte sie sich leicht zu ihm vor, da er nun ganz nah war und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr: „Mr Malfoy will, dass mein Vater für Voldemort Leute auf seine Seite bringt. Leute mit wichtigem Einfluss. Meine Familie hält nicht viel von Voldemort, aber bevor Dad bei Voldemort angefangen hat zu arbeiten, waren wir arm wie die Kirchenmäuse. Jetzt sagt Dad, dass es uns besser geht. Ich habe es eine Zeit lang nicht geglaubt, aber mittlerweile finde ich, dass er Recht hat. „ Die kalten Augen von Snape erhellten sich.  
„Wirklich? Hat er tatsächlich Kontakt zu Voldemort?" Eine Hand schlug auf seinen Mund.  
„Psst!", machte Reny.  
„Hier ist niemand. Alle sind gegangen. Die Bibliothek hat eigentlich schon geschlossen. Hast es wohl nicht bemerkt. Warst so vertieft in deine Arbeit. Also sag, hat er Kontakt zu Voldemort?", hakte der Slytherin weiter nach. Es machte den Anschein, als wollte er es unbedingt wissen. Reny erschauderte bei der zweiten Erwähnung des Namens.  
„Ja , dass hat er."   
„Kann er mich zu Voldemort bringen?"  
Dann wurde Snape klar, dass er zu Weit gegangen war. „Entschuldige bitte, dass kann ich dir leider nicht sagen." Eilig packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen.   
„Ich geh jetzt besser", sagte sie.  
„Es ist schon spät." Sie deutete auf die Uhr an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Elf Uhr. Wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war. Bevor sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte, dachte Jemand daran, sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Aber dieser Jemand war leider viel zu schüchtern.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danke für die Reviews sorry dass es solange gedauert hat.

Tuniwell und Nora danke

-------------------

So ähm Review?

Was denkt ihr den jetzt über** Snape**?


End file.
